


Why Must It Be This Way? -A Barrissoka Fic-

by srvive_ovrdrive



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/F, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, Lesbian Barriss Offee, Lesbians in Space, POV First Person, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Star Wars - Freeform, barrissoka, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srvive_ovrdrive/pseuds/srvive_ovrdrive
Summary: Barriss Offee, Padawan Apprentice to Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. Quiet, reserved, a shining example of a to-be Jedi Knight. But what if... she didn't want to be that? A certain girl comes into her life and her perspective on the Jedi Order, and her life as a whole, changes forever...
Relationships: Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Journal Entry

It's been a good while since I've put anything in here, the war has kept me quite busy so, I've had zero time to actually input anything in here. But, for now, I can, as I'm in the infirmary as I write this. My return mission to Geonosis with Master Luminara didn't pan out very well, for me and her both. Master was taken captive, and I was, well... infected with a brain worm. It's a long story and I'm very much going to try and forget it...  
But, one good thing I do remember, is that I worked alongside a fellow Padawan, her name is Ahsoka.

Usually I stay by Master's side during outings and such, but this was one of the times I was trusted to go on without her. I must say, it was pretty refreshing, working with Padawan Tano was quite excellent, we even had a chance to bond a little, though it was cut short by...  
Well, anyway, the events after where what led me to the infirmary.  
Thinking on it though, it was great to actually talk to someone who is rather different from the people I'm usually around, and while Master Luminara does relax every once and a while... this was more... consistent? I believe that's the word I'd use to describe the time I had with Ahsoka.  
She actually saved me, as I was told by the doctor, she held onto me tight and kept me warm as we were apparently in the cockpit of a freezing ship? I'm grateful, extremely grateful... Master Skywalker has been teaching her well, in my opinion.  
I've spent a good handful of days in here, I believe I'm released tomorrow? If so, then thank goodness, it has been quite uneventful just sitting around in this bed... although it was a nice change of pace.

Ah, it's late, I should probably sleep now. It was rather calming to speak my thoughts into this audio recorder, maybe I should do this more often... hm.  
Anyways...  
Signing off, Barriss Offee.


	2. En Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after Barriss is released from intensive care, her and Ahsoka are sent to investigate a Republic supply ship that has mysteriously lost contact with it's planetary destination, with it's last form of contact being last received over Naboo.

She's sitting across from me, looking out into the shifting blue colours of the hyperspace rift, and yet all I can do is stare at her face. I just... can't look away, why am I doing this? She's going to think that I'm strange if she looks right back at me...  
"What do you think happened to the supply ship, Barriss?" Ahsoka asks me, turning her head to me as I rapidly spin mine to hide the fact I was looking at her.  
"A-Ah! Well, I'm not so sure, I believe we should just wait and see what has happened to the ship, and it's crew... Ahsoka." I reply, a fair statement, I think... yes?  
"Hm... I hope it's something... y'know, exciting!" 

Exciting? I tilt my head in response, pouting my lip. "What is your idea of "exciting"?"  
"Like, I dunno... something that won't make this seem like a waste of time. Why would they send two Jedi and a couple of Clones to investigate? Isn't two Clones enough?"  
Fair point, it does maybe seem like overkill. "We aren't Jedi yet, Ahsoka. But I do see your point... though it's best we just do as we're told by our Masters, and see what actually happened..." Maybe too cold of a response?  
"Hm, okay, I see where you're coming from. Though, it is a bit of a boring outlook~" S-She responds... or is she teasing? I'll say that she's teasing. "Better boring than awaiting disappointment..." It's true, I've experienced it plenty of times. "Keeping an open mind and imagining things isn't so bad! Even if disappointment awaits...!" Tsk... she does have a point... "Well go on then, tell me what we'll possibly find down there?" Let's see what she has to say... "Hm... well maybe they got shot down, and we'll be ambushed by droids!" "Out there on Naboo? Surely not, maybe they've just had to refuel and are taking their time about it. Happens sometimes." "Well... maybe, but what I said could've happened too!" "Then, just like I said, we'll have to wait and see. Yes?" "...yeah, you're right Barriss." She says breathlessly, then... she giggles softly... cute... ah! Enough Barriss Offee...! Blast it... I can feel myself getting embarrassed. Snap out of it...! I nod shakily before turning quickly, facing out the window again as we prepare to exit hyperspace, the planet warping into view with it's beautiful shades of green and blue. Naboo was always a pleasure to visit. The far reaching vistas and green plains, mixed with old ancient ruins scattered throughout was always breathtaking... maybe it'll be better with Padawan Tano?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I've written anything in over like, 8 years! Criticism is very much appreciated and encouraged so I can improve later chapters and such! I know it's short but I hope to be writing alot more in upcoming chapters...!  
> I love Barriss and I really wanted to write in character as her, and I've been meaning to write a Barrissoka fic for while so, here we are!  
> If you wanna talk to me about the fic, or about Star Wars and Barrissoka in general, add me on Discord! My user is violalala#1313 !


End file.
